Truth or Dare: The Batman Style!
by Dcfan100
Summary: The teenage sidekicks have gotten pretty bored on the watchtower, so they decided to play a little truth or dare! Featuring Robin, Batgirl, Speedy, Wondergirl and more! Pairings in later chapters! Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**My second 'The Batman' fic. Again, this takes place about two years after season 5. It's a Batgirl X Robin story at its core but it'll probably take some time to actually get to any romantic involvement. Anyway, this story has plenty of other teenage sidekicks to add more tension to the mix and more opportunities for humor. I like adding teenage characters but I didn't want to have this be a Teen Titans fic because the Truth or Dare idea has been used like a gazillion times over there. So here is the introduction chapter, and remember that suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome here! Please review!**

"Geez, it's boring around here" Robin said as he and the other teenage sidekicks waited outside the Watchtowers meeting hall.

"Tell me about it" Speedy sighed "The grownups go to there big justice league meeting and then they tell us to wait out here, and then we don't hear from them for the next three hours!"

"What do they expect us to do in that time?" Kid Flash whined staring at the ceiling.

"We could always do some more sparring" Superboy suggested. Everyone just groaned.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"It's never fun because you always win" Kid Flash said with a glare.

"Come on" Superboy practically begged "What if I promise to go easy on you guys this time?"

"Sorry" Robin said rolling his eyes "But I left my kryptonite ring in my other belt"

"Well then what do you suggest we do until then?" Superboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We should play a game of some sorts" Robin suggested.

"Like?" Superboy asked motioning for him to continue.

"Mouse trap" Speedy said.

"Huh?" The three other teens asked looking over at him.

"Mouse trap, you roll your dice you move your mice, nobody gets hurt. Unlike indoor football" he said glaring at Superboy.

"Hey I said I was sorry about that"

"Yeah, suck it up already" Kid Flash sighed.

"You try getting hit in the stomach by a football going at two hundred miles an hour, that breaks three ribs and hospitalizes you for a month…or two" Speedy grumbled.

"Monopoly?" Superboy asked.

"No, last time we played, Kid Flash went about one minuet before he started stealing paper money from the bank, although we didn't notice till about fifteen minuets later" Robin said.

"Well, one minuet more than the first time we played" Speedy grinned.

"We need something that involves guts and skill. Not luck or a sport where one of us has the physical advantage"

"Oh! Let's play truth or dare!" Batgirl suggested as she, Wonder Girl and Miss Martian walked into the room. "Wonder Girl always looses at Hide and Seek"

"Hey I'm not a master of stealth and I can't phase through walls, give me a break!" Wonder Girl glared, Batgirl just smiled and shrugged.

"Truth or Dare?" Superboy asked questioningly.

"Truth or Dare is a party game requiring a minimum of two players that is usually played by teens but is also played by children and adults. The age range is five and up, with a highly variable playing time that…" Miss Martian began.

"Whoa!" Speedy said holding up his hands "He just asked what the game was about, not the textbook definition"

"Basically it's a game where you sit in a circle and ask a person 'Truth or Dare'. If they say truth then you have to ask them a question that they will be forced to answer truthfully, if they say dare then you get to dare them to do something." Batgirl explained

"So say I could dare Wonder Girl to streak through the watchtower…" Superboy started with a grin.

"Don't even think about it!" Wonder Girl said quickly shooting daggers with her eyes at Superboy while making a mental note to never take dare from him.

"She would still have to do it" Kid Flash whispered to Superboy as the two snickered.

"Question!" Speedy said "How do we know if someone is telling the truth or not?"

"Oh I'll know" Miss Martian grinned evilly "Believe me, I'll know!"

"Sounds good to me" Robin smiled "I'm in"

"Great" Batgirl smiled, and then glanced over at the other guys knowing that the girls were definitely in.

"Sure" Kid Flash grinned. Superboy and Speedy shrugged and walked over as the group formed a circle and sat down.

**Well there is the prologue. How did it go? Good, bad, horrible, okay? Sorry this was so short; the next chapter will definitely be longer :) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed or put this on your favorites or alert list! I'll try to make this a great chapter for you guys, it starts out kind of slow but It does get better! I promise! So here we go, and remember questions, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Man I forget to put this in last chapter and now the lawyers are after me! O_o, I don't own The Batman! Help! It's Sam Berstien!**

"Okay, so who is going to start?" Batgirl asked the circle of super powered teens. Of course, Kid Flash got his hand up fastest and Batgirl motioned for him to start.

"Lets see" he said looking around the circle rubbing his hands together "Okay, Megan" he said to Miss Martian using her earth name "Truth or Dare?"

"All the statistics indicate that Truth is the safer option, so truth"

"Okay, Barry told me that the Martian Manhunter was supposed to be the last green Martian so if that's true, then how are you here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Speedy smirked.

"The fact just dawned on me last night and it's a thought that's been bugging me to no end. Now shoot" he said leaning in towards Miss Martian intently.

"I…honestly have no idea myself" she shrugged.

"What?" Kid Flash asked with his mouth hanging open.

"My memories are kind of fuzzy, including my origin. Sorry"

"Well if you can't answer that then you have to do a dare" Kid Flash said quickly.

"She answered your question fairly, that counts as an answer" Batgirl said speaking up in defense of her friend.

"Well for all we know she could be lying" Kid Flash said sounding like a small child who couldn't get the toy he wanted.

"She's not lying, I've accessed her files on the watchtowers computer" Batgirl smiled.

"But those files are protected by level seven encryption codes" Superboy pointed out.

"Sidekick to the worlds greatest detective" Batgirl grinned. "And her file says that she has no recollection of her origins."

"Fine" Kid Flash pouted "Superboy, you're up" he said to the teen of steel sitting beside him.

"Alright…um, Robin truth or dare?" Super Boy grinned.

"Dare" The Boy Wonder answered confidently.

"Call up Black Canary and ask her on a date" Super Boy grinned evilly throwing him his cell phone.

"Black Canary!" Robin asked "But she's already married to Green Arrow who might I mind you is in the other room!" Robin practically shouted as the others laughed.

"You picked dare, it's your funeral" Super Boy grinned.

"Fine but I have to call her in private" Robin scowled.

"We're still sending two people with you to make sure you actually follow through with it" Speedy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine" Robin grumbled motioning for Batgirl and Miss Martian to follow him to the other end of the room where the others couldn't hear him. Then dialing the number he said doing his best impression of Superboy in a super macho voice he asked

"Hey Dinah! It's Connor Kent! I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Batgirl and Miss Martian just looked him and then back at each other wide eyed.

* * *

"So how was it?" Wonder Girl eagerly asked as the three came back as Batgirl and Miss Martian struggled to keep straight faces.

"Well she was really polite about it" Robin said in a calm tone "But she told me that I was a little young for her and maybe I should focus on girls my own age" he finished as Batgirl and Miss Martian burst out laughing while everyone else was trying to figure out just what the heck was going on. "Megan" Robin said finally grinning "your turn".

"Okay," she said looking around for a suitable victim settling on the girl beside her. "Wonder Girl, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Wonder Girl said "There is no way you're going to get me to do something as stupid as call up a married guy and ask him on a date"

"Okay," Miss Martian smiled "Would you marry your crush right now if you had the chance?"

"Um…yeah, I mean probably" Wonder Girl said blushing.

"Who is your crush?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah! Is it one of us!" Kid Flash asked.

"You'll have to ask me next time I pick truth" Wonder Girl said grinning at the disappointed look that came over Speedy's and Kid Flashes face. "Anyway, Robin! Truth or Dare?" Wonder Girl said with the grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh come on!" Robin groaned "This is a conspiracy isn't it?"

"You've gotta do it dude" Superboy grinned.

"Fine, Truth" Robin sighed.

"Okay" Wonder Girl said "If you were a homosexual, which one of the guys would you chose to make out with?" At these words, Robin turned a whole new shade of pale and all the guys turned and stared nervously at Robin.

"Um, I don't know" Robin groaned again "Superboy I guess"

"What me?" Superboy asked a little scared scooting away from Robin a bit.

"I don't know, you're the most muscular and if I was gay..." he let the sentence trail off as the girls suddenly burst out laughed.

"This is not funny!" Robin said dangerously while mouthing 'I will get you' towards Wonder Girl who just shrugged and continued smiling.

"My turn!" Batgirl smiled "Okay, lets see. Speedy! Truth or Dare?" she said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Um…dare" he said a little cautiously.

"Okay" Batgirl grinned walking over to Speedy and whispering something into his ear.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Speedy said looking horrified.

* * *

"As I was saying, Arkham Asylum is already understaffed, we can't have criminals from other cities brought there for treatment, there just isn't room" Batman began before he was interrupted by a voice over the Watchtower intercom singing

"_I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic it's fantastic! I eat tuna with cheese and then go hunting for…_Batgirl are you sure these are the right lyrics?"

"Excuse me" Green Arrow said getting up, "I've some some buisness to attened to"

"Apparently" Batman said also getting up, "So do I"

"Well, next time, use the can before the meeting starts" Flash said.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 2, I hope that was funny and lived up to your expectations, as always suggestions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! First of all, a big thank you to everyone who put this on your favorites list, alert list! And a very big thank you to ****jdcocoagirl ****and PumpkinPrincessJac**** for reviewing!**** Okay, chapter three! And just so you don't get confused, here is the circle, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Wonder girl, Batgirl, Robin and Speedy.**

**Disclaimer: The Batman is not mine, as i do not work for DC nor am I Bob Kane, But I will be! Oh I will be! MWAHAHA! Uh....yeah, never mind.**

"Now find something constructive to do" Batman said sternly walking back into the meeting hall.

"Yeah, like training" Green Arrow said following Batman, but before going in with him he stopped and put a hand on Superboy's shoulder "I understand that you might be going through one of those phases, believe me, I went through some myself. But I really think you should stick to girls your own age, K?" he smiled before continuing towards the meeting room.

"Okay, what was that" Superboy said glaring at Robin, Batgirl and Miss Martian.

"Nothing" they all said quickly.

"Now, let's see… where were we?" Wonder Girl pondered "I think it was your turn" she said looking at Robin.

"Okay" he grinned evilly "Superboy, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Superboy said, he was not going to let Robin take revenge on him for the Canary prank call.

"Okay, if you were to marry one person in this room, who would it be?" Robin smirked as Superboy's face grew paler.

"Uh…Megan" he said.

"You're lying" Miss Martian practically sang, reading his mind. "It's Donna" she happily told the group as Superboy turned a whole new shade of red, which was nothing compared the color that Wonder Girl's face was as the two tried there best to avoid each other's gazes.

"You sense a connection between the two?" Batgirl asked quietly to Robin.

"Oh yeah" Robin grinned.

"Hook them up next round?"

"Just what I was thinking" Robin finished. "Speedy, your move"

"Hmm, Megan, Truth or Dare" Speedy said carefully pondering what he'd do in either situation.

"Truth" she answered casually.

"Again?" Robin asked.

"I like to play it safe okay? Last time someone picked dare…well you know what happened."

"Well, if you had to kill one person in this room, who would it be?" Speedy asked smugly.

"I would kill you for trying to turn me against my friends" Megan answered happily and the smile on Speedy's face disappeared.

"Ohhh Burn!" Kid Flash grinned "Okay, Wonder Girl, Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Wonder Girl said after drawing in a deep breath knowing that she'd regret this.

"Put nail polish on your fingers"

"AGH! Who told you I hate nail polish!" Wonder Girl screamed "The only two people that know that are..." slowly she turned around to stare at Megan. "Oh you are in for it" she grumbled as Kid Flash trough her a bottle of pink nail polish. "Why does it have to be pink? And why are you carrying nail polish anyway?"

"Hey, you never know when that kind of stuff is going to come in handy" Kid Flash grinned As Wonder Girl grumbled while applying that hated pink substance to her nails. Note: Amazons, really, really, really hate nail polish.

"Now hand me the nail polish remover!" Wonder Girl said murderously throwing the bottle back to him and Robin and Batgirl quickly snapped pictures using the miniature camera's hidden on there utility belts.

"That…" Kid Flash grinned again "I do not carry"

"Why you!" Wonder Girl shouted getting up and trying to strangle Kid Flash. Luckily Batgirl and Megan pulled her back down before she could kill the scarlet speedsters sidekick.

"Super Boy I think you should go now!" Kid Flash said looking at the still murderous glare that Wonder Girl had in her eyes.

"Okay," Superboy said quickly "Robi…no! Batgirl! Truth or Dare!"

"I'm gonna say dare" she said with a grin that practically screamed 'bring it on!'

"Alright, show us how you would flirt with someone" Superboy said with a little chuckle escaping from his lips. Almost immediately, Batgirl latched right onto Robin's arm.

"Hey gorgeous! Where've you been hiding all this time!" she squealed with what looked like a perfectly legitimate smile as the others just stared while Robin simply looked at her in shock. "Can we got out some time? Pweeasse?" she said giving him puppy dog eyes. "Dad won't let me go out with any of the other guys, but then none of them are as cute as you"

"…." That was all Robin could say at the moment.

"O.O, and that was the look on everyone's faces.

Batgirl suddenly grinned and poked Robin's side again.

"If I follow you home, will you keep me?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"Didn't I meet you in my dreams last night?"

"Batgirl I don't think…"

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?"

"You're freaking me out here!"

"Batgirl!" Superboy yelled "You can stop flirting now!"

"Finnaly" Batgirl said regular voice rolling back to her usual position as if nothing had happened while looking at her shocked teammates faces "Oh come on everyone, it's just a dare" Batgirl said.

"Please don't do that again" Speedy whispered "it freaks me out"

"So are you always this cute? Or is it just for me?"

"Break time!" Superboy yelled.

**So how was that? Personally, I'm losing my edge. But what did you guys think? Please Review! Suggestions, comments and constructive critisism are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry about the long wait, final exams and all but I'm back now! And yes, I totally forgot the age difference between Kon-El and Donna, my bad, it's been quite awhile since I've even picked up a dc comic book. But since neither of them ever appeared on the show or were even mentioned I'm just gonna say that there both still teens who are just a couple years apart. I love 'The Batman' continuity, it's very flexible. Again, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! So without further ado here is chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'The Batman', Hush, Scarecrow and Two-Face would have appeared and the show would be in season 10 by now, alas I do not own the Batman.**

"If I could re-arrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together"

"Seriously, cut it out" Robin huffed as he and the other teens took a short break in the watchtower cafeteria.

"Well sorry, anyway, we're gonna try and get Donna and Connor together?" Batgirl asked.

"Totally" Robin grinned.

"Okay guys ready to start back up again?" Kid Flash asked.

"Totally" Superboy said, as everyone gave a nod or a simple 'yeah'.

"So why exactly do you want to keep flirting?" Robin asked as he and Batgirl started to walk out behind the others. "To bug me more?"

"I don't know" Batgirl shrugged "Maybe because I like flirting with you" she said giving him a quick smile causing Robin stopped dead in his tracks as the door closed behind Batgirl leaving a stunned Boy Wonder behind. Suddenly, the door opened again and Megan peaked her head in.

"Mars to Robin! You comin?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm coming" he said shaking his head quickly and following Miss Martian back out.

* * *

"Okay, if I remember right, it is Miss Martians turn" Superboy said.

"Wait, wasn't it Kid Flashes turn?" Speedy asked.

"No, remember I came before Super Boy and I dared Wonder Girl to paint he nails pi…" Kid Flash began but was soon cut off by Donna.

"Don't bring that up!" she said waving a fist in front of his face before sitting back down and looking at her nails "This stuff had better come off" she mumbled.

"Okay, okay, Miss Martians turn" Kid Flash said giving Megan a look that read 'please go before she tries to kill me'

"Um…Speedy Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Speedy said quickly hoping he wouldn't have to reveal something to embarrassing. Whatever it was, it was probably better than singing Barbie Girl again.

"Okay," Miss Martian said in deep thought "Who had the worst outfit in the room?"

"Uhh…" Speedy said looking around the room as everyone looked at him with glares that said 'Pick me and you die'. "Robin?" he gulped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Robin shouted

"What?"

"Sorry, but your costume makes you look like a traffic light" Speedy shrugged. Robin just grumbled as Wonder Girl got an evil smile.

"Kid Flash, truth or dare?" she grinned.

"Dare" he replied with a smirk.

"Okay, I dare you to…"

"Streak named around the watchtower? Ha! I could do it twice and all you'd see is a pale blur! Bring…it…on!"

"Send a picture of you and Megan making out to Jay Garrick" Wonder Girl smirked.

"You got…wait what?" he asked suddenly.

"You heard me!"

"The old man will have a heart attack if he sees that. It took me like twenty six times before I actually found a girl he approved off!" Kid Flash groaned.

"You've dated twenty six different girls?" Superboy asked.

"No, it was the same girl just twenty six different wigs" Kid Flash sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Wait, I don't have to do it if I don't want to right?" Miss Martian asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Megan" Batgirl said with a sad smile, "Rules are rules"

"Fine" the two sighed. Kid Flash pulled out his cell phone and threw it to Robin who grinned and turned the camera on. Kid Flash and Miss Martian sighed again then quickly closed there eyes and pressing there lips up against each others.

"Aww" Robin said sweetly still holding off for a few more seconds before finally snapping the picture and throwing the phone back to Kid Flash.

"Now send it to your precious mentor" Wonder Girl grinned.

"Alright fine" Kid Flash grumbled pressing a few buttons on his phone before suddenly stopping "Wait…that's right, Jay does have a cell phone! Ha!" he laughed cockily.

"You're telling me you forgot that Jay didn't have a cell phone?" Batgirl asked.

"No, I knew all along that Jay didn't have one, but I played along anyway. Thanks Donna" he grinned winking at Megan causing her to blush.

"Wow," Speedy said "Who knew that Martians turn yellow when they blush?"

"Batgirl, your turn" Kid Flash said smugly.

"Uh…Okay, um, Superboy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he smiled.

"Sing a song about Kid Flash" Immediately Superboy broke out singing "Barney Stintson, That Guys Awesome!' (great song, go listen to it, it's only like 58 seconds. Seriously, the story will probably be funnier if you see the music vid for it) from How I Met Your Mother except he replaced all the Barney Stintson's with Wally West's.

"_Wally West__  
__Wally West__  
__That guy is awesome__  
__Awesome!__  
__He's so awesome__  
__He's so awesome__  
__Lots of awesome__  
__Awesome!__  
__It's not Wally West singing this song__  
__That would be really lame!__  
__Composed of the many of minds who think that guy is Awesome!__  
__Ohhhhhhhh__  
__Awesome__  
__Awesome!__  
__Ohhhhhhhh__  
__Awesome__  
__He is from 'Awesome Town'__  
__Ohhhhhhhh__  
__Awesoooooooome_!"

**And I'm gonna end it there. Hope you enjoyed it, remember, questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! And ****Untoldtitan27 if Kid Flash keeps this up Wonder Girl probably will be doing something with a machete sometime soon =) ttfn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Once again, thanks a bunch for all your reviews! And now, I've got a question, 'how long should this fic go?' I'm trying to juggle fives fics at a time and if you can guess what a joy that is (that was sarcasm). So I don't know if I should make this one shorter so I can focus on the others because I'm thinking about making the next chapter the last one. Anywho, just in case you forgot, here is the circle again ****Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Wonder girl, Batgirl, Robin and Speedy. Except in this chapter, Miss Martian and Wonder Girl switch places so Donna is next to Superboy.**

**Disclaimer: Own Dc Comics, Dcfan100 does not.**

**Me: Thanks Yoda, and now one with chapter 5.**

"Would, someone, get her, away, from…me!" Kid Flash yelled desperately as he ducked again to avoid a blow from Wonder Girl's knife. Yes, Wonder Girl carries a knife around, who knew? …well actually it's more of a machete. Yes, Wally West was the fastest boy alive but an angry Wonder Girl carrying a machete also moves surprisingly fast.

"In hindsight, singing songs about the awesomeness of Kid Flash probably isn't the best idea" Speedy sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys! Seriously! Help!" Kid Flash called.

"Shouldn't someone split those two up" Miss Martian asked.

"Are you kidding?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, this is like sooo much fun to watch" Batgirl grinned.

"Well I was going to say that I wouldn't want to mess with an angry Wonder Girl but yeah I guess it is" Superboy shrugged.

"Is it my turn?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Speedy answered not taking his eyes off the fight.

"Okay" Robin said looking at his teammates who were all nearly completely engrossed in watching the Amazon with the machete try and hit Kid Flash. "Superboy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Superboy answered absentmindedly.

"Go calm Wonder Girl down"

"Sure whatever…wait what?" Superboy asked looking up in shock.

"You heard me" Robin grinned.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Robin smiled then walked over to Superboy and whispered something in his ear. (You can probably all guess what it is)

"What?"

"Come on, you heard me"

"Yeah okay" Superboy answered quickly, flying over and grabbing Wonder Girl before pressing his lips up against hers.

"Hmmm, he seemed almost a little to eager to do that" Batgirl smirked as she and Robin high fived. Wonder Girls eyes widened for a second then the knife slipped out of her hands as she started to kiss him back. Speedy just sat there with his eyes wide Megan smiled and Kid Flash quickly whipped out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures. "Man, this is so going on my blog" he muttered.

"Okay, so whose turn is it now?" Kid Flash asked zipping back into the circle as everyone sat down again. Even Wonder Girl and Superboy sat down, of course in there current positions they had to make out over Megan who graciously offered to let the two sit together.

"Speedy's" Robin said looking over at the archer who was deep in thought trying to think up of a good person to target.

"Miss Martian" he grinned suddenly "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she answered.

"You actually choosing dare this time?" Batgirl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just to make the game more interesting" Megan shrugged. Suddenly she closed her eyes and put one hand to her forehead and a few seconds later her eyes flew up. Megan quickly got up and walked towards he quarters.

"What was that all about" Kid Flash asked.

"I telepathically sent her a dare" Speedy smiled.

"What was it?" Batgirl asked leaning foreword.

"I dared her to send the message 'I want your babies' to three of her friends" Speedy smiled with satisfaction.

"Man, you know she'll just…"

"Three friends that are not in this room and I told her that she can't tell them that it was a dare"

"Dude, you are evil" Robin said, eyes wide. The junior heroes waited for a few minuets trying there best not to stare at Superboy and Wonder Girl.

"Don't they have to breathe sometime soon?" Batgirl asked.

"Well he's kryptonian and she's an Amazon" Robin shrugged as Megan returned.

"Who'd you send it to?" Kid Flash asked eagerly.

"Aqualad, Changeling and Mary Marvel"

"Mary? As in Captain Marvels sister?" Robin said with his mouth hanging open.

"Megan?" Batgirl began "Are you…?"

"No" Miss Martian said sounding a little offended "But I only have about nine people on my mailing list" she said casting a glare over towards Speedy "So that meant I had to mail it to the only three people who's email addresses I knew and was not in the room"

"Man, Cap is going to kill…" Speedy began until he noticed Miss Martian placing her hands on her head "Wait, Megan! What are you…OW! Get out of my mind!" he yelled quickly getting up and running away.

"Grr, Get back here!" Megan growled chasing after him.

"No way! I'm not going to let you telepathically erase my mind!" Speedy shouted back.

"Hmm, Déjà vu," Kid Flash sighed as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "So! Robin! Truth or Dare?" he said perking up.

"Um…" Robin looked over at Miss Martian chasing Speedy and Superboy still kissing Wonder Girl. "Truth" he answered quickly.

"Are you in love with Batgirl?" Kid Flash grinned.

**Cliffhanger! Dun, dun ,dun (thank you sound effects guy), well can you call this a cliffhanger? *Looks in dictionary*, yes this qualifies. So, what did you think. Definitely not as funny as some of the previous chapters, but I'm kinda pressed for ideas here. It's looking like the next chapter might be the last one! What do you think? Should I have this story go on longer or end it before it becomes stale and unfunny? As always, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I suppose I have some apologizing to do. For making you guys wait so long for this chapter, for not updating this story as soon as possible, and for leaving it on a cliffhanger. I was back in the U.K and the U.S busy with a lot of summer projects. But I'm back now right? :) Anyway, I want to thank everyone for all your comments and suggestions! And before I begin I want to remind everyone that I haven't wrote this type of stuff for quite awhile now so if it sucks it's because I'm still trying to get back into the mood. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own DC comics…heck I hardly even own this computer**

Immediately almost everything in the room seemed to go completely still. Superboy and Wonder Girl stopped kissing, Megan stopped chasing Speedy and slowly moved towards the group to listen in, while Kid Flash sat cross legged in front of the two with a smirk on his face. Speedy continued to scream his head off and run.(Hey, I did say 'almost everything') Robin groaned and placed a gloved hand on his forehead.

"Alright" He sighed "But only Barbara gets to hear my answer"

"That's no fun" Kid Flash wined. Robin just shrugged.

"Come on guys," Superboy said with a grin leading Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, himself and Miss Martian out of the room. As the door closed Robin gave a sigh of relief.

"You know there's probably a rule against…" Kid Flash said poking his head back into the room.

"Move Wally!" Robin shouted as he sighed again and turned towards Batgirl.

"Well" Batgirl smiled with a raised eyebrow. Robin stared for about three seconds then, put his head in his hands and tried to think.

"Can I just say yes and leave it at that?" he asked bringing his head up and scooting closer to her.

"Works for me" Batgirl grinned, not the least bit surprised when she found Robin pressing his lips on her own and even less surprised when she found herself kissing back. What did surprise both of them was Speedy running through the room still screaming as if Batman himself was chasing him (which we all know is absurd, an angry telepathic teenage Martian on the other hand).

"Um…did I miss something" he asked spying the couple.

"It's been about twenty seconds, I'm coming back in" Kid Flash said impatiently running back in just as Batgirl and Robin broke apart and sat beside each other as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Can we not mention 'us' to my older sister?" Wonder Girl asked as the other teens strolled back in.

"Yeah, she'd probably kill me" Superboy agreed before Speedy screamed at the sight and Megan and prepared to run again. Robin shook his head as Kid Flash grabbed Speedy by the neck and forced him to sit on the floor. Things were back to normal, or as normal as things got in the watchtower.

"So what happened?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not telling" Robin grinned.

"Oh come on," he groaned "Megan?" he asked, hoping that the telepath could help out. Miss Martian just grinned and shook her head. Kid Flash grumbled in frustration and sat down.

"I'm going to go get a drink, anyone else coming?" Robin asked standing up looking at Batgirl.

"I'll come along" Barbara volunteered smiling.

"Uh, guys…" Kid Flash started.

"Relax, you've still got five players" Robin grinned as the two headed for the door.

"Now whose turn was it again?" Speedy asked.

"Superboy's turn" Batgirl answered walking out.

"Okay," Connor sighed, then turning to Speedy he asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Speedy answered quickly. He wasn't in the mood for any sort of movement at the moment. Superboy frowned and thought for a moment.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked simply. Speedy's eyes grew wide and he and Kid Flash traded nervous looks while Wonder Girl looked like she might melt on the spot.

"Wonder Girl," he squeaked "Moving on! Donna you're up!"

"Wait Wonder Girl? It better be Cassie and not Donna, please don't tell me it was Donna" Superboy began.

"Okay, I won't tell you but…" Speedy let the sentence trail off "Donna I really think you should go now" he pleaded. Miss Martian furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Speedy.

"How did you hook up with her?" she asked.

"I don't remember, it was a long time ago when the team was, Robin, me, Wally, Donna and Garth" Speedy sighed.

"Listen, Connor" Donna began "If you're mad…"

"No, no" Superboy said giving a little chuckle "It's just quite a shock you know"

"It's weird is what it is" Megan said shaking her head. "Why do you still hang out with him?" she asked.

"We were friends before we started dating and we decided to stay friends after." Wonder Girl shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not weird to hang out with one of your old exes…hanging out with two might be even better…for some reason" Kid Flash said quickly.

"Batgirl" Miss Martian said to the Dark Knight's female apprentice who had just walked back into the room.

"Do you find it weird that Donna still hangs out with one of her exes?"

"Hmm?" Batgirl looked over at her friend "No not really, Robin and Wonder Girl broke up years ago"

"Robin, Truth or Dare!" Wonder Girl quickly piped up before anyone had a chance to respond to the comment.

"Oh sure, pick on me" Robin smiled oblivious to what had been going on. "Dare" he answered confidently.

So, hopefully that didn't suck to badly. I haven't done this kind of stuff for soooo long! And I'm taking the advice that you guys gave and I'm not ending the story. I was thinking of making a sequel story and throwing in Mary Marvel and Aqualad, meh, whatever. I'm just happy that I'm updating again. So, please review! And as always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Yes, it's me again. I decided that this is going to be my last chappie. Sorry guys, but I accomplished the goal I started out to achieve in this story and now I achieved it I kind of have no direction. But if the response to the story is positive enough, I'll make that sequel. Sorry guys, but truth or dare stuff is really hard to do…well for me it is. Anyway, as always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DC comics? Okay scratch that, do I write like I own DC comics? No, no I don't.**

"Okay I dare you to...kiss someone other than your girl friend" Wonder Girl said finally. Robin groaned and Batgirl frowned. "Well go on" Wonder Girl smiled. Robin sighed and leaned across the circle and quickly touched Megan's lips with his own.

"Happy?" he huffed.

"Why'd you kiss Megan?" Wonder Girl asked inquisitively.

"Well I'm not going to kiss you cause Connor would kill me and since Barbara's my…uh well…" he began before realizing his mistake.

"I knew it!" Kid Flash smirked jumping up and pointing at Robin "I knew you and Batgirl hooked up!"

"She's not my…" Robin began. "You know what, yes, Barbara is my girl friend and I'm in love with her" he smiled looking over at Batgirl who grinned. As the two leaned towards each other Batgirl whispered

"I love you to bird boy" before the two kissed once again.

"Aww," Megan sighed "That's sweet" Kid Flash mumbled something and the rest of the group smiled.

"Um," Superboy said "Should we break them up now? It's been like forty five seconds now"

"Eh, they have to come up for air sometime" Speedy shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, very sweet and all, now whose up next?" Kid Flash asked.

"Mine!" Megan said raising her hand before turning towards Superboy "Okay Superboy, Truth or Dare"

"Dare," he smirked.

"Alright" Megan grinned "I dare you to take the bat mobile for a joyride"

"What?" everyone in the room yelled in perfect unison.

"That's insane!" Speedy cried.

"Batman will kill you!" Kid Flash said in shock.

"Um, guys" Robin said "He can't really do that at the moment. We're in space, we took the bat rocket here"

"Okay, then I dare you to take the bat rocket for a joyride" Megan grinned.

"Just lead me to it" Superboy said turning a bit pale. The gang walked towards the hanger while Superboy mumbled something about crazy Martians.

"Okay, Connor" Robin began "You ever ride a bicycle?" trying to explain the controls.

"Dude, I can fly, why would I ever ride a bike?"

"Okay then, I'll make this as simple as I can. Brake, gas, steering wheel and that's the auto pilot. Got it?" he asked.

"Um, I guess" Superboy said nervously "Anything else?"

"Yeah, try not to crash it." Robin said hopefully. The other went to the hangar control room and listened to Superboy over the com channel. The conversation went a little something like this.

"Wow this thing has really nice turning!"

"Yeah just be careful"

"Whoa! What was that?"

"You can't just jerk it in another direction like that!"

"Then how do I make a sharp turn with this thing?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to crash!"

"Press the third red button on keyboard!"

"Which row?"

Meanwhile in the Meeting Room

"Well that about wraps that up" Superman said. "Now if…"

"Um bats…" Barry Allen said looking out one of the watchtower windows "Is that your ride?" He asked pointing towards the bat rocket which was swerving through space.

* * *

"What the heck is going on here!" Batman roared entering the hangar control room.

"Umm, Superboy decided to take the bat rocket out for a joyride?" Kid Flash said hopefully.

"Supreboy, this is Batman" Bats said into the com sounding very, very calm. (meaning he was extremely angry) "I want you to come back with my ship right now"

"Now who put him up to this? And don't even think about sneaking away Megan" he said not even looking in the general direction where Megan was trying to phase out of sight.

* * *

"Now what happened here?" Batman asked.

"And why are you holding hands with Connor?" Wonder Woman asked Donna.

"Um"

"And why does Wonder Girl have a machete?" Green Arrow asked raising an eyebrow.

"And did you just touch my butt?" Batgirl grinned at Robin.

"Yes" Robin grinned back.

"And you and I are going to have a talk about woman young man" Jar Garrick said from behind Wally.

"Jay? I have uh...no idea what you're talking about!" Wally said innocently.

"I got the picture Wally" Jay said sternly.

"But you don't have a phone!" Wally cried.

"He does have an email adress though" Megan smiled "I did more than send messages during that one dare"

"Well next time you kids better find something more constructive to do" Batman sighed. "And next time I expect..." Suddenly Megan's phone rang.

"Sorry," she whispered. "No Mary I'm not a lesbian" she said quickly before hanging up.

"What do you kids do out here?"Green Arrow shouted in aggravation.

"Come on you two, we're leaving" Batman sighed to his two sidekicks while walking towards the thankfully still intact Bat Rocket.

"Dude, I dare you to hit Batman with this snowball" Kid Flash said handing one to Speedy.

"Where did you get this?" Speedy asked suspiciously.

"From the kitchen" Kid Flash said. Speedy shrugged and threw it. With nearly superhuman reflexes Batman turned and knocked the snowball out of the air.

"Okay" Batman growled "Now I dare you two to stand still while I hit you" Kid Flash and Speedy turned white looked at each other and then ran as fast as they could. Batman grabbed Donna's machete and raced after them.

**Okay, okay corny ending. Sorry bout that, I had to try and find a good way to wrap it all up. Was this a good way to wrap it up? Should I make a sequal? What should I do? I'd love to hear from you so as always, suggestions, comments and constructive crticism are always welcome.**


End file.
